


All I Wanted

by bouquin



Category: The Dreamer (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen, General, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-16
Updated: 2010-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquin/pseuds/bouquin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Beatrice wants is to be left alone, even though a certain auburn-haired captain wants her company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Wanted

It was raining.

“What are you doing out here? You’re going to get sick.” I shrugged. So what? A little water never hurt anyone. Besides, if I got sick, then my immune system would get stronger, right?

“Miss Whaley, you should get inside right now.”

“Don’t try to tell me what to do.  I happen to like the rain, thank you very much.”  And I did.  And standing in it made me feel…

 _Clean._

  I heard him sigh.

  “Well, if you insist.”  I waited to hear him leave.  After all, no man could sit out here in the rain like I could.  Even Alan couldn’t stand it.  But I could sit out here for hours upon end, just listening to the rain.  Just feeling it. 

To my surprise, he sat down beside me.  My heart skipped a beat.  What was he doing?  He  was supposed to follow cue and walk away from me.  “You’re a strange girl, Miss Whaley.  Most women go inside at the first sense of rain.  But you…”  His voice trailed off.  I could feel his eyes on my face, though I pretended not to notice that he was staring.   “Aren’t you getting cold?” 

“No.”  I was.  But I didn’t want to admit it.  I couldn’t show weakness in front of him because I knew he would just exploit it.  He would joke about it, then he would do something about it, then joke about it some more maybe.  All this while he was staring at me with those eyes of his.  Those handsome, piercing eyes.  I couldn’t stand them, but I loved them.   

Wait. 

What was I thinking? 

“What do you want, Captain Hamilton?”  I asked him, feeling his eyes move away from my face. 

“Nothing.  Just wanted some company, that’s all.  It’s getting rather rowdy in that house.”  I laughed. 

“Right.  Company.  With me?” 

“Why not?”

“I thought you didn’t like me.”

“Oh.  Well, whatever gave you that idea, Miss Whaley?  I like you very much.”  Was he admitting he liked me?  And ‘very much’, too?  My heart skipped a few more beats.  Calm down, Bea.  You need to calm down. 

“Yes.  Well, I…”

“What do you want, Miss Whaley?” 

Wait.

What? 

“Huh?”

“What do you want, I asked.” 

“I heard you.  I just… didn’t comprehend.”  

I was looking at him in the eyes now.  And he was looking at me in mine.  We were silent, but I wanted him to stop.  But I couldn’t.  His usually perfectly-styled red hair was now slick and sticking on the sides of his freckled face, a different look for him.  His lips were curved in that cocky smirk that I was so used to seeing.  His thin but soft-looking lips…

“Ahem,” I nearly jumped at that sound.  Someone cleared their throat.  I looked behind me, where the sound came from.  “Bea?” 

“Oh.  Alan.  Hello,” I greeted, smiling.  Alan was here.  Glorious, sweet Alan.  My savior.  My everything.  “Sorry.” 

“Standing out here in the rain again?  I told you to stop this nonsense, I thought.” 

I let out a small laugh. “I’m sorry.  I forgot.”  Alan nodded and removed his coat, coming to me and draping it over my shoulders. 

“Here.  I don’t want you catching a cold.”  His hands were warm.  I smiled at him.

“Thank you.”

“Of course.” 

And with that, I said my goodbye to Captain Hamilton and followed Alan inside.  That night, as the rain continued to pour, I thought about what he had asked me.  In my head, I kept hearing his voice repeating that question over and over again.  “What do you want?”  When I closed my eyes, I saw his face.  His red hair sticking to his face in the rain.  His thin lips curled up in that smirk.  His eerie but irresistible blue eyes.  What did I want?


End file.
